What If?
by Mrs.KatnissEverdeen-Odair
Summary: Just a ones hot about what could have happened during the final battle because I believe Draco and Hermione would have been a better couple than her and Ron. T just to be safe.


I own nothing, I just got the idea for this while rewatching HP7 part 2. I've always thought Draco and Hermione would make a good couple so here's a one shot about the final battle.

* * *

"Harry Potter id dead!" the snake-like wizard yelled happily as he subjects laughed with joy, the other side was silent. The snake-like wizard known as Lord Voldemort turned to the silent crowd of people "Now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us or die" he told them. No one moved toward all still silent and watching with weary, disgusted eyes. Now Lord Voldedmort's followers were silent too waiting to see if anyone would join their ranks and follow their master. When one of Lord Voldemort's followers saw his son on the other side he hissed "Draco" extending his hand to beacon his son forward. The young Malfoy heir stayed in his spot stonily and expressionless making no move to join his parents. "Draco, come" his mother said softly, he swallowed and began to walk forward. Lord Voldemort smiled and extended his arms to Draco "Well done Draco, well done" he began but Draco stopped before even going halfway towards him. Draco stopped next to Hermione Granger, a muggleborn girl, and wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her cheek. Both sides were silent, the death eaters in disgust and the light side in shock. Hermione smiled up at him sadly and leaned into him as she too wrapped her arms around him. "If I going to die I might as well die beside the woman I love" he said loudly looking at his parents and their master.

Lord Voldemort looked at him in contempt, "You insolent boy, you could have made your parents proud and married a lovely pure blooded girl instead you choose a mudblood over glory?" he hissed at Draco. Draco glared back defiantly "There's glory in what's right, killing people because of blood status brings no glory but loving this woman brings me glory" he said as he held Hermione tighter. Suddenly Neville Longbottom limped forward toward Voldemort. "Well I must say I'd hoped for better" Voldemort said causing his death eaters to laugh. "And who might you be young man?" he asked Neville, "Neville Longbottom" he replied causing the death eaters to laugh again. "Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks" Voldemort said amused "I'd like to say something" Neville said. "Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say" Voldemort said in a controlled voice.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's dead" Neville began, "Stand down Neville" Seamus told him. Neville looked at Seamus "People die every day, friends, family. Yeah we lost Harry tonight but he's still with us in here" Neville said holding his fist to his heart "So is Fred and Remus and Tonks, all of them, they didn't die in vain. But you will cause you're wrong, Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over" he said pulling out the sword of Gryffindor. At the same time Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms and fired a spell at the death eaters. Hermione and Draco looked at each other smiling before breaking apart and pointing their wands at the death eaters as did everyone else on the light side.

Voldemort and Harry continued to shoot spells at each other as death eaters started to apparate. The light side ran into the castle as the death eaters followed them. Hermione and Draco made sure they weren't separated like they had been the first time. Hermione seeing Voldemort's snake about to bite Harry threw a rock at it and it started at slowly slither towards her. As she distracted it Ron came up behind the snake with a Basilisk fang but the snake turned and struck at him causing him to drop the fang.

After Voldemort died everyone was in the Great Hall with their remaining family and friends. Hermione sat in Draco's lap while he placed small kisses all over her face; she stroked his cheek crying slightly. "I thought I'd lose you" she sobbed quietly, he kissed her lips then "Hermione I love you, all of today I kept thinking 'what if I lose you?'. I don't ever want to feel that way again, marry me please? Just marry me, I can make you happy" he plead with her softly. She nodded smiling "I love you too Draco, with all of my heart so yes, I would love to marry you" she replied both he kissed her again.

...

A family of five walked through King's Cross Station, a tall blonde man held a small pregnant brunette's hand while carrying a little brunette girl of five years old. His carbon copy of eleven pushed a cart forward while his little sister of seven sat on it. "Nymphadora come here so Scorpius can push his cart through sweetheart" Hermione Malfoy said holding her hand out towards her eldest daughter. Nymphadora skipped over to her mother and father and hugged her mother's swollen waist. Scorpius ran through to the magical side of the station quickly followed by his parents and sisters. The Malfoys joined the Potters and Weasleys where the other two parts of the Golden Trio were. Scorpius, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter began talking about what Hogwarts would be like while the parents talked. Little Narcissa tugged at her father's arm causing him to look at her she pointed to Hermione and said "Mummy!" Draco smiled and passed the small girl to his wife who pressed a kiss to her cheek. The girl's hair changed from her normal color to a calm blue color causing all the adults to smile.

As the train left the station the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys smiled and waved goodbye to their children. "Oh!" Hermione said hand moving to her stomach; Draco looked at his wife concerned. She smiled at him "It's time" she told him and he too smiled "Let's go welcome our son into the world then" he replied.


End file.
